


【横雏】气味

by softfur



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfur/pseuds/softfur
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 19





	【横雏】气味

村上湿漉漉地冲进家门的时候横山刚好醒来从卧室走出来。  
“这是干嘛呢？”  
横山情不自禁地皱起眉头问，村上没理他，自顾自地就开始脱衣服，一脸嫌弃地把自己上半身脱个精光，手掌在自己的身体上来回摸索，从大臂一直摸到胸口，好像在确定自己身上是不是少了什么一样。  
横山莫名其妙地挑眉，村上把T恤随手扔进垃圾桶，看了一眼横山叹气道，“刚刚经纪人刹车咖啡全撒身上了，我回来换个衣服”  
村上心急，也没来得及和横山打招呼，绕过横山直奔卧室的淋浴间，“身上都是黏的。”  
“哦。”

以至于横山把他压在浴室的墙壁上时村上还有点发懵。横山一只手压着他的手腕，另一只扣住他柔软的腰窝，额头抵着他的下颚线，亲吻他的喉结。  
“唔，有苦有甜。”横山一边咬着掐住他腰身的手又收紧了几分。横山贴着他，用胸口抵住他，呼吸的热气一下一下打在他的耳际，村上不知怎的，被横山的呼吸也弄的燥热起来，被他咬的一时间一些站不住。  
“唔…别…”他被迫抬起头，试图舒展自己的身体，让后背完全贴在墙上。冰凉的大理石勉强支撑着他可怜的理智，村上抱住横山的后颈推了一下，可是欲望使他此时软绵绵的，对横山根本使不上力气。  
“yoko…”清晨起来横山还硬着，村上隔着短裤被横山顶了一下，那人趁他分神，一只手就已经探进去，卡在内裤缝里就这一层薄薄的布料来回滑动手指。  
“速战速决，不会留下印的。”横山凑过来吻他的嘴唇，追着他的下唇轻轻咬了一下。他们彼此太熟悉了，横山早就深谙怎样抚摸会令村上最快地缴械，横山这话的意思就是要他把心放回肚子里好好享受，村上此时有了反应，一条腿盘在横山的小腿肚上摩挲，放松下来回吻了横山。村上等一会儿还要去录影，横山忍住深吻他的欲望，舌尖在村上的下唇轻轻舔了舔，小心翼翼地吮着。  
“你有十五分钟。”村上倒吸一口气，经理人这会儿估计已经给他买好新的咖啡，他要是在不下去肯定就要来催人，可他们两个现在的样子，不做些什么已经没办法可以收场。横山这时已经把他的内裤退到膝窝，修长的手指再次回到他最敏感的嫩肉处打转。  
横山没有停下手上的动作含糊地应了一声，戳刺着村上臀缝的手指来回在他的敏感带游走。村上呜咽着配合着他顶撞的手指，腾出一只手绕过横山头顶去开储物柜。横山被他身上沾着的咖啡味莫名其妙地着迷，半抱着他吻他的胸口。村上的味道与咖啡的苦涩哇混合在一起，让他忍不住来回吮吸，陌生的气味令他说不出来的兴奋。  
村上终于打开了柜门够到润滑和安全套，横山默契地环住他等着，挤进村上臀肉里的半根手指抽出来，翻开手指等着村上在他手心里挤了些润滑，在自己手指间化开。  
“葡萄味的。”  
苦味的咖啡和香甜的气息混合在一起让横山忍不住又抽了两下鼻子。要不是村上着急出门，横山一定把人压在床上多做两回，甚至还可以再喝一杯咖啡。横山沉吟着，快速地判断一下现在的情况，显然是活在当下看起来更有吸引力一些。  
滑腻冰凉的润滑剂激得村上忍不住抖了一下，横山舔舔他的肩膀算是安慰，舌侧卷走村上皮肤上残留着的苦涩，勃起的阴茎有规律的摩擦着村上光滑的小腹。  
好在他俩昨晚久违地做了全套，这会儿并不难算进入，横山在他的臀瓣上揉了两下，借着刚刚简单的润滑用力，反剪着塞进两根手指，在他的肠壁轻轻反复按着，一会儿轻一会儿中，没什么章法地刺激着村上的敏感点，村上站不住，向下靠却又让横山的手指送的更深了些，他被横山顶的全身麻酥酥的，不敢叫出声又怕把嘴唇咬肿，只能轻喘着，喉咙里发出长长的叹息。  
横山的手指十分灵活地挑逗着他，一点一点地开拓他的身体。他能感到横山的指节和柔软的指肚在他身体内来回戳刺，被撑开的穴口虽然肿胀，却习惯般地收缩着，似乎是在挽留横山，勃起的已经完全硬了。横山为他扩张时总喜欢埋得很深，恋人已经送入第三根手指，抽插的节奏也渐渐变得更快，横山一下一下顶撞着村上脆弱的内壁，一言不发地看着恋人慢慢在他身下染上情欲的样子。  
“嗯…yoko…差不多了…”  
村上从刚刚开始就一直在向下滑，即使这样能够让横山进入的更深。但为了节省体力，横山攥住他拉着自己T恤的手，引导他坐在淋浴坐的椅子上，将手指抽出来草草带上安全套，把自己的前端对准穴口慢慢推了进去，连根部都一起埋进去。温暖柔软的甬道激得横山发出一声长长的叹息，村上喘着气放松自己，一只脚被横山捉着架在肩膀，舒服地蜷缩起来。  
“啊…那里…”  
横山毫不拖泥带水地运动起来，他的抽插十分有节奏，碾压几下便轻松地找到他的前列腺，被撑开的压迫感没几下就被横山顶开了，取而代之的是麻酥酥的欲望。村上配合着横山的抽动夹紧腰支，横山舔舔嘴唇，将自己撞上村上的幅度随着呻吟声变大了，囊袋拍打臀瓣的声音与润滑油的水声使每次抽插都发出下流的响声，伴随着撞在村上的敏感点上时恋人隐忍的呻吟，横山感觉埋在村上体内的阴茎抽动着，又热了几分。  
“唔…啊…yoko…好深啊……”  
横山更加卖力的动起来，村上的阴茎随着他们的动作可怜的抖动几下，横山低下头，就这插入的姿势亲吻村上颤抖的小腹。  
“不要摸”村上濒临高潮时终于忍不住将手放在自己的阴茎上，却被横山更早的察觉过来，那人敏捷地抬起头，不由分说地抓住村上的手，吮吸起他的手指，柔软的口腔包裹着他的三根手指，灵活的舌尖勾着他的指头又舔又咬，另一只手还不忘抚摸村上柔软的大腿，村上全身上下火辣辣的，像是被踩到尾巴的小猫一样哽咽起来，欲望的刺激使他几乎想要尖叫，他不禁趴在横山的后颈，迷迷糊糊地咬他的肩膀。  
“唔…yoko…不行了…呜……”  
“呼…我也快了…”  
“hina酱，一起…”  
村上眼睛湿漉漉地眯着终于射在小腹上，高潮使他全身都紧绷起来夹的横山忍不住喘息起来，横山见人高潮了才不再顾及，发狠地抽插两下按着他撞进村上湿软的身体又运动起来，不一会儿也闭起眼睛射在了套子里。  
恋人软绵绵地盘着他寻找着力点，横山环抱着他，满意地啄啄村上的胸口，把他抱起来拧开花洒。之前的咖啡味早就无影无踪，取而代之的是情欲和缠绵过后的痕迹。高潮过后村上站起来还有些吃力，横山站在身后捉住他的髋骨抚摸他的脊背让他更快的平静下来，等他冲好凉，才快速地吻吻村上的喉结，把人放出淋浴间，脱了衣服自己站在花洒下。  
“时间刚好。”横山在村上擦拭自己时对他挤挤眼，意犹未尽地说，“多谢款待。”  
“哼…”  
村上自顾自地摆弄着被横山扔在水池边的手机，经理人已经打了两个电话了，村上心不在焉地回复他一句，转头去看正在冲澡的横山，有点懊恼地对他翻了个白眼。  
“迟到全赖你。”村上清清嗓子，性爱令他的声音略微有些嘶哑，村上又咳了一声，找回自己的声音咕囔，“来不及了来不及了，真得赶紧走了。”  
村上拍拍横山的脸颊，跳过横山嘟起的嘴唇吻一下他的耳垂，捉起一件T恤，随手把浴室门带上离开了。


End file.
